


Knitted with Lies (And Care)

by DeceitfulMeans



Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeceitfulMeans/pseuds/DeceitfulMeans
Summary: Prompt: One character finds a hidden talent of the other
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: Prompt Fills [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Knitted with Lies (And Care)

It was a fairly quiet day within the Mind Palace. Most of the others were either assisting Thomas with any moral dilemmas he was currently having, or preoccupied with their own activities. Patton didn’t mind too much, though. As much as he adored his famILY, he also liked having a bit of time to himself. On a whim, Patton decided that he would bake some sugar cookies to surprise the others at dinner that night, so he headed down to the kitchen to get started. However, as he passed the living room, something might him stop short and look back with widened eyes.

Janus had silently shown up at some point and was sitting comfortably on the couch under a warm blanket, but Janus himself wasn’t what shocked the emotional side. It was what he was doing.

The yellow-clad side had knitting needles in his un-gloved hands, and seemed to be making some sort of garment - it was difficult to tell what it was since it was sprawled all over his lap - but it was in the same pastel blue color as Patton’s shirt, which made his heart beat a little faster than it was currently. 

“I’m definitely not aware of you standing there and gawking at me, Patton,” Janus said suddenly, without looking up from his work. The emotional side jumped and immediately became flustered, and started to (quickly) walk away, as he apologized:

‘Oh, I’m sorry Janus!! I didn’t mean to intrude on you while you were busy, I just thou- well, I didn’t think you were into t- I mean, I think it’s neato that you’re so good a” Janus laughed softly as he finally looked up from his creation and motioned for him to come to sit next to him. Still feeling embarrassed, Patton slowly made his way over, and sat next to him. 

“It’s alright, Patton. I’m not upset,” He paused for a moment. “Well, the surprise I had planned is for the most part ruined, but I’m sure that can be easily remedied.” Patton tilted his head to the side, confused at what he meant. 

“You...were going to surprise me about telling me you can knit? You didn’t need to keep something like that a secret, Janus! You know I would never make fun of you for anything you enjoy!” Janus smiled a bit again, and bit back a laugh as he thought, how much more adorable can this man get?! 

“Patton, me knitting isn’t what I was talking about. It’s what I’m making.” He held out the garment - which now looked like a light blue sweater. Janus couldn’t help but feel kind of shy and prayed that Patton wouldn’t find it strange. After all, they’ve just gotten together a couple of weeks ago. He was worried that he would think it would be too much too soon and would make Patton uncomfortable with that kind of gift.   
“It’s not finished yet, but - it’s for you. I plan on adding in a little white cat emblem either on the back, or somewhere on the right side in the front - I haven’t decided yet - I apologize if you think this is strange, or if it’s too soon, but I just really wanted to make this to show that I truly care f-” Janus’ speech was interrupted by an excited Patton, who decided to tackle hug him at that moment, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“Oh my goodness, this is for me?!” Patton’s eyes shined with joy and love, making all of the worries in Janus’ stomach dissipate instantly. “Oh Janus, I love it!! It’s incredible, and I know it’ll fit perfectly because you made it and just - oh my gosh, I don’t even know what to say!!” He pressed a happy kiss to the top of his nose as he hugged him. Janus didn’t think he’s ever blushed this much in his life as he gently hugged the moral side back. 

“I-I’m not glad at all that you like it, Patton. However, it’s not done yet. It’ll still take another week for me to finish, at the very least. But...thank you. For not finding this hobby of mine strange, or boring. It’s a stress reliever, especially among the nonsense that’s constantly going on.” Patton pulled back a bit, a giant smile still plastered to his face.  
“Oh Janus, I would never mock anything you liked to do! As long as you aren’t hurting anyone or yourself, of course. And I don’t mind waiting at all! I’m happy I happened to see you here, I think it’s so cute that you can knit! And you’re so good at it, too!” Another smile on the deceitful side’s face appeared again, which made Patton’s heart pound with happiness. He loved it when he saw Janus’ genuinely smile - it didn’t happen too often, but it has been happening more since they got together. 

“Thank you, dear. I...don't appreciate that at all.” Patton giggled as he got up again. 

“Of course, sunshine. I’m going to get back to baking. I’m making cookies for everyone tonight! I’ll be sure to put aside an extra one for you, though!” Patton happily went back to the kitchen, singing a song to himself as Janus returned to his knitting. He couldn’t help but think again as he worked: They need to come up with a new word that’s stronger than adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
